


le crépuscule est grandiose

by orphan_account



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laurent and Larry by moonlight.
Relationships: Larry Bourgeois/Laurent Bourgeois
Kudos: 3





	le crépuscule est grandiose

He wakes in the night. Larry is stretched out beside him, and the moonlight coming in between the gap in the curtains washes over him. His bare feet, his long legs, his narrow hips, the taut muscles in his stomach, the tattoos on his chest and his right shoulder. And his collarbones, his neck, his jaw, his mouth. His eyelashes.

Laurent rolls onto his side and trails his fingers over his torso. When he reaches the waistband of his underwear, he works two fingers underneath and strokes the smooth, hot skin there. Larry doesn’t wake. He pulls the shorts down. Then he takes Larry in his hand, and feels him begin to harden. He moves to kneel between his legs, rests a hand on each of his thighs, and mouths at his head. And Larry stirs. His hand finds the back of Laurent’s head, pulling at his twists. “Lau,” he says, his voice rough from sleep. “Shit, baby.”

Laurent looks up at him, and takes him into his mouth, and he falls back against the sheets.

He’s beautiful like this, straining to keep his hips down, his back arching, his breaths coming quickly. He’s beautiful. He lets Laurent do this to him. Do this for him.

And afterwards he pulls Laurent on top of him and curls a hand around him. And they kiss, messily. When he comes, he buries his face in Larry’s neck to stifle his moan. He wipes them clean with a tissue, and Larry falls asleep again, with his back to him. The long curve of his back, shaded by darkness and moonlight.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Not technically a drabble. Title from Christophe's "Les Paradis Perdus".


End file.
